User talk:Jimbo Jambo
Woah, nice edits! o_o - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:44, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :'Kay, uh...what's your opinion on Talk:Quarrie the Boulder? Also, do you think we should just change the titles of pages like Gloop the Fish to the names of the characters as they appear in the enemy reel, like just Gloop? ::I think we should leave "The fish" and other stuff on. And it looks like a boulder to me. ;) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 16:04, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::I just think that stating the kind of animal each character is in their article title seems...kind of redundant. I don't think Gloop was ever referred to as "Gloop the fish" anyway. And what would we do for Toots? :::About Quarrie, I can definitely see why people would think he was a boulder (really I just thought he was a potato because the SM enemies all had a vegetable theme), but is he actually called a boulder by an official source? ::::I kind of agree that 'the fish' or 'the boulder isn't needed. It can be shown in the article, even in the infobox under a species section. And I think it is a boulder too. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 00:01, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Wow, good job with the template. I like it. By the way, are we removing the 'the fish', 'the boulder', etc. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 00:12, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm going to go ahead with removing the species finishings (the cow, the snowman) because not all enemy article can have it like there can't be a Gruntling the Gruntling article and we don't know what the Grublin is. I'll add a part to the template with what species the enemy is. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 11:38, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::That's fine. I was thinking the same thing actually (see Talk:List of Enemies. That must have gotten buried in that day's edits), but it seemed that Legodude had some disagreements, so I wanted to hear what he said. He never responded though, and if there are still any conflicts we can always take care of them as they come... So yeah, that's fine, but I still think it's really only worth mentioning in the article text rather than the infobox, since we still need to explain Grublins, Gruntilngs, etc., and enemies with questionable design origins (I mean, regardless of what they look like, we can't make speculations without a name from an official source. Most of the more obvious ones are self-evident just from looking at the picture anyway, y'know?). Anyway, same with the characters, I take it? I'd rather we avoided making articles like Toots the Toots. ::Oh, and about the template. Thanks I guess, but I'm still trying to fuss with it. There's a #if which makes it so if no text is entered in a certain field, its box just doesn't appear on the page. However, since what I'm using is a bit different from what the code was originally applied to on the other wiki, it's not working like I'd hoped. To tell the truth, I have little no no experience with this MediaWiki and HTML stuff, so I'd greatly appreciate any help you could give me. Basically what I'm trying to do is get a little BOSS header for boss = yes pages, but have nothing appear on boss = pages (or boss = no if that's possible). :OK, shall I remove the species section? And I think Legodude has no objections anymore because he was recently active after I had removed the heading bits. And about the boss thing, I'm no good either. I just copied from one of the other wiki's I edit. That's what I did wih most of the template's here I make. I'll try to see what I can do. If I remember right, I think wikipedia had something like that but it might just be deja vu. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 01:05, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, I think so, yeah, but if you still think it should have that box then...well, I dunno. Community page Hey, I was thinking about a community page. A lot of wikis use them to discuss things that involve the whole community. For example, here on Wikipedia, here on RuneScape and here on Uncyclopedia. Some wikis put on a forum page but then they get overwhelmed with questions about the topic as seen here on Starwars. And the community pages usually have a name to describe a meeting place (On runescape people meet at a yew tree grove, apparently, uncyclopedians meet at a dump). Or maybe it's too early. But there should be a lot of community discussion at a time like this (Merging with other wiki, main page changes, notability ideas). Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 06:02, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, we have the forums. Were you thinking more like a single article? ::I was thinking like a single page or a topic on the forums. Because the forums is a big place with people asking about different things; Help on the game, help with the wiki, off-topic, etc. It would be like a place to discuss major wiki changes; we a planning to merge with another wiki. That woulod probably be a topic. And to talk about things like removing the 'the fish' endings in articles. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 01:48, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::I think we could start by dividing the forums up a bit, making forums for help regarding the game, help regarding the site, discussions regarding the game, and discussions regarding the site (and maybe misc discussions). We could also use Banjo-Kazooie Wiki talk:Community Portal as a general place to discuss the wiki. There are actually some things I'd like to talk about with everyone, such as a possible name change for the wiki to something less generic and editing the default monobook skin to look more Banjo-Kazooieish. ---- Hey I saw the comment you said about removing"the fish" off of Gloop and other characters whose names specifically don't have that in it. That is a good idea I will go ahead and do that.Dekudan312 23:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Hey I found a way to record Banjo Kazooie tunes myself, without having to make any deals or anything. If you want me to record something just ask. If you want to take a look at Template:Sound I'm working on a one click button to play music. And I like your idea about editing the monobook. We are allowed to have a photo in the background so a faint picture of spiral mountain might be good. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 06:25, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Deletion pic Yeh, I can do that. Also, I made a deletion template ages ago located here. You can mark that for deletion lol. But it's being used on some pages. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 13:27, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Er, I take it you didn't see Category talk:Speedy deletion candidates...